Field
One or more example embodiments relate to an augmented reality providing method and/or system for providing an augmented reality function.
Description of Related Art
Augmented reality is a sub-field of virtual reality and is related to a computer graphics scheme of synthesizing a virtual object with an actual environment (or, alternatively, the real world) such that, from the point of view of a user, the virtual object appears to be present in the actual environment. The augmented reality supplements the actual environment by overlappingly a virtual image having the virtual object within an image of the actual environment to generate an image in which the virtual object and the actual environment are mixed. Accordingly, further plentiful information may be realistically provided by supplementing and thereby providing additional information that may not be readily acquired in the real world alone. In this aspect, the augmented reality technology is applicable to a variety of real-world environments, and particularly, is gaining attention as next-generation display technology suitable for a ubiquitous environment.
By providing information to a user through fusing augmented reality with location-based service (LBS) technology and wireless Internet service technology, it is possible to increase the user convenience of using a wireless communication device and the like.
An augmented reality service in related systems may collect real image data of a front of a vehicle and provide route information on a real map using augmented reality. The augmented reality service according to the related art may additionally display road network or facility information, etc., on an image viewed through a camera. However, many augmented reality services are based on an image that is viewed through a current camera, and thus may not readily use space information occluded by another facility or invisible space information separate away from a current location of a user.